Ooolanders: Finn's Adventure
by ITM
Summary: When Kaos discovers a legendary portal in the Land of Ooo, Finn, Jake, and friends try to stop him from taking over Ooo. However, a ray from Kaos' gunship has transformed the denizens of Ooo into toys! Only armed with a portal, the new Ooolanders must learn to perfect their new skills in order to beat Kaos and save Ooo!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Ooo!

**Ooolanders: Finn's Adventure**

**By: ITM**

_Note: I don't own Adventure Time or Skylanders._

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Ooo!**

In the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake have just gathered Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Tree Trunks, Flame Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess at a stone wall.

"What's this all about, guys?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, why'd you call us all here?" Marceline asked.

"We called you all here because we want to share an amazing discovery with you all!" Finn announced.

"What do you mean 'amazing discovery?'" Ice King asked.

"While Finn and I were out adventuring," Jake started. "We ran into this wall. After we brushed some dust and vines off of it, we saw all of these weird symbols on it!"

"_That's _what you dragged us out here for?" Lumpy Space Princess complained. "That ain't worth nothing! You two probably don't even know what it means!"

"We don't," Finn said. "But that's where PB comes in!" Finn gestured for Bubblegum to read the symbols on the wall. Bubblegum walked up to the wall, and began reading aloud.

"These symbols are old glyphs called 'Skylandian,'" Bubblegum started. "The wall says: _1000__ years ago, the ancient magical beings known as Portal Masters used to use Portals to transport legendary heroes known as Skylanders to__ battle evil all around their homeworld called Skylands. However, after the Great Mushroom War, all of the Portal Masters died, and so did the Skylanders. The Skylanders were frozen in our world, so they couldn't escape the bombs. Skylanders were frozen because an evil Portal Master called Kaos froze them 1000 years ago and sent them to Earth. As for Skylands, out in space, it still exists, and now that the Skylanders have all died, I can only imagine Kaos has taken over Skylands. I am a Portal Master named Eon, and I send this message to all and any hero on this planet. _(Author's Note: I know, I got a little "Transformers" right there.) _Behind this wall is the most powerful Portal ever created: the Ultimate Portal of Ultimate Power. If you can, activate the Ultimate Portal, and send yourself to Skylands, where you can help take down Kaos once and for all! But if you can't, I understand._

"Wow!" Flame Princess said excitingly. "So if we get passed this wall, we can activate the Ultimate Portal, and save a world!"

"Which is exactly why I'm taking it!" an evil voice echoed through the air. Everyone looked up and saw a black gunship with mounted laser-cannons on the top come out of dark thunderclouds. Inside the gunship was a man in black robes and a troll standing next to him.

"Behold, Glumshanks!" the man in robes said to his troll minion. "The ancient planet of Earth, home to the pesky Portal Masters that have been wiped clean off the face of the world!" The man in robes then began to laugh.

"It's amazing!" said Glumshanks, staring at the landscape. However, what he saw next made him gasp. "Lord Kaos! Look! Are those... Skylanders?"

"WHAT?!" Kaos yelled. "IT CAN'T BE! THOSE BOMBS DESTROYED THE SKYLANDERS! I SAW IT!"

Tree Trunks gasped. "Everyone!" she yelled. "Did you hear that? That strange troll-man called the robed man Kaos! He must be the evil Portal Master the wall told us about!"

"She's right!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Hey, Kaos!" Finn yelled, pulling out his Demon Blood Sword. "If you even try to take over Ooo, we'll kick your ugly butt!"

"WHAT?!" Kaos yelled in anger. "That's it! I don't care if you are Skylanders or not! You'll still feel my terrible, terrible wrath!" Kaos pressed a button on his control panel on the gunship, and the gunship began charging a ray-blast.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jake yelled. He stretched out a giant fist to try and smash the gunship, but it was too late. The gunship's ray fired, and it hit all eight heroes right on target. Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Tree Trunks, Flame Princess, Ice King, and Lumpy Space Princess were all getting shocked by the ray. Suddenly, the eight heroes started freezing in place, and pedistals, gears, leaves, fire, water, dirt, skulls, and clouds started forming underneath them. Also, they all started shrinking in size. Finally, they were all launched towards the Tree Fort. When the eight heroes were launched, Kaos landed his gunship, and he and Glumshanks exited the gunship. They both approached the stone wall Finn and Jake discovered.

"Behold, Glumshanks!" Kaos said. "Behind this stone wall, is the greatest Portal the likes of which the world as ever seen: the Ultimate Portal of Ultimate Power! Once I activate it, their will be no more threat to my reign over Skylands! Also, I can return to Skylands, and any place in the universe I want! Then, when I return, I can punish those miserable rebels that Eon has rounded up for rocketing me back to this planet in the first place! Now, wall, I, Kaos, command you to open up, and reveal your secrets to me!"

Kaos used his Portal Master powers to shoot lightning from his hand which hit the stone wall, which caused it to slide over, revealing a hidden passage. Kaos then began to laugh.

"Soon, all of Skylands will be mine again!" Kaos laughed. "And, as a bonus, I will have made good on my promise to destroy this planet!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The Ooolanders!

**Ooolanders: Finn's Adventure**

**By: ITM**

_Note: I don't own Adventure Time or Skylanders._

**Chapter 2: Enter The Ooolanders!**

Kaos and Glumshanks entered through the secret passageway that the stone wall had hidden. The evil duo walked through a dimly lit cave, until they reached a dusty Portal.

"Here it is, Glumshanks!" Kaos said with excitement. "The Ultimate Portal of Ultimate Power! With this, I will return to Skylands, and punish those foolish rebels for sending me back to this miserable planet! And now, Ultimate Portal, I, Kaos, command you to activate for your master!"

Kaos used his Portal Master powers to activate the Ultimate Portal. The Ultimate Portal started glowing, and it started changing colors.

"And now, to step on, and transport myself back to Skylands!" Kaos said with an evil tone. "Come on, Glumshanks!"

Kaos and Glumshanks both stepped on the Ultimate Portal, and waited to be teleported back to Skylands, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the Ultimate Portal stopped glowing and changing colors. Kaos tried to stomp on the Ultimate Portal to make it work again, but it did nothing.

"What's happening? Why has it stopped working? It was fine just two seconds ago!" Kaos yelled. Kaos and Glumshanks stepped off the Ultimate Portal. Kaos used his powers to levitate the Ultimate Portal, and flip it upside-down. Kaos then set the Ultimate Portal back down. Kaos then used his powers to take off a lid that held the Ultimate Portal's batteries. "Here's the problem! The batteries are dead!" **(Author's Note: Go ahead, facepalm.)** "And these aren't just ordinary batteries! These are the Ultimate Batteries! Luckily, I know where we can find more! Legends say that there are countless buildings on this planet that house these batteries. However, because of the bombs, most of them are now gone. But, there's gotta be at least one left here. Glumshanks! To the gunship! We have to find those batteries!"

"On it, Lord Kaos!" Glumshanks said. The two ran back to the gunship, and entered. The gunship then took off, and the evil duo went searching for the Ultimate Batteries.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tree Fort, Beemo was talking with his pal NEPTR, when suddenly, eight little toys fell from the sky and through the wooden roof. Beemo and NEPTR were startled at first, but when they took a glance at the toys, they saw it was toys of Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Tree Trunks, Flame Princess, Ice King, and Lumpy Space Princess.

"Hey, look Beemo!" NEPTR said. "Toy versions of our friends!"

"Hahaha!" Beemo laughed. "Cool! Let's play with them!" Beemo was about to pick up the Jake toy, until something incredible happened.

"Whoa, don't pick me up, giant Beemo!" the Jake toy said in Jake's voice. Beemo and NEPTR screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" Beemo screamed. "The toy is possessed by Jake's ghost!"

"Do you think the other toys are possessed by our friend's ghosts as well?" NEPTR asked in a scared voice.

"Oh my Glob!" the Lumpy Space Princess toy shrieked in Lumpy Space Princess' voice. "Giant robots are attacking the world! Everyone run for your life!"

"I can't run!" Tree Trunks said.

"I can't move, actually," Marceline said.

"I feel stiff," Ice King said.

All of the toys saw each other and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. "WE'RE TOYS!"

"Beemo!" Finn said. "Place me near a mirror!"

Beemo did what Finn told him to do. When Finn saw his tiny reflection, he was shocked. Finn had a determined expression on his face, and was raising his Demon Blood Sword in the air. He was standing on dirt with a few crystals lodged in the dirt.

"I look cool and weird at the same time!" Finn yelled.

"Place us all near the mirror, Beemo!" Jake said. Beemo and NEPTR placed the rest of the frozen heroes near a mirror next to Finn. Jake was stuck in a position where he was stretched a few inches off the pedistal he was standing on. Bubblegum was holding a blaster while standing on top of a pile of gears. Marceline was playing guitar on her axe bass while standing on a skull surrounded by coal. Tree Trunks was holding an apple pie with her trunk while standing on a pile of leaves. Flame Princess was holding a fireball in her hand while standing on fire. Ice King was shooting an ice lightning bolt from his hand while standing on water. Finally, Lumpy Space Princess was talking to someone on her cell phone while standing on a cloud.

"Oh my Glob!" LSP said. "I look hot! But where the lump did that cloud come from?"

Beemo picked LSP up to examine the cloud, but saw a symbol underneath the cloud.

"Lumpy Space Princess!" Beemo said. "You seem to have a swirl on cloud bottom."

"Let me see that symbol, Beemo," Bubblegum said. Beemo showed Bubblegum the symbol. "This is Skylandian for 'Air.' But these Skylandian symbols only appear on the ancient Skylanders. This can only mean one thing. We've been turned into Skylanders!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"It has to be true," Bubblegum said. "We all have symbols. Show me the symbols, Beemo." Beemo turned everyone else over so that their symbols were showing. "Finn is Earth, Jake is Magic, Marceline is Undead, Tree Trunks is Life, Flame Princess is Fire, Ice King is Water, Lumpy Space Princess is Air, and I'm Tech. With these symbols, we've all gained the elemental powers of our respective element."

"But I'm already a Fire Elemental," Flame Princess said.

"I am magical," Jake said.

"I am undead," Marceline said.

"I know," Bubblegum said. "But now they've been enhanced with unique Skylandian powers. If only we had one of those legendary Portals that the ancient Portal Masters used to test our new powers."

Suddenly, there was a slight humming sound in the air. Beemo and NEPTR turned around and saw a Portal glowing right behind them. Everyone gasped.

"A PORTAL!" they all screamed. A note was attached the Portal. Beemo pulled off the note and read it aloud:

_"Dear Adventurers, thank you for your brave efforts to try and battle the evil Kaos, but I'm afraid he has grown too powerful. He has already found the Ultimate Portal of Ultimate Power, and is now searching for its power supply. I am Eon, the Portal Master who wrote on the stone wall that guarded the Ultimate Portal. I know of a way to return you to your former selves. You may think that all of the ancient Skylanders have died, but there is one still left in the universe. The most famous Skylander in all of history: Spyro. He is trapped under debris in the Market Square of your land. Find him, and I will tell you more. In the meantime, I grant Beemo and NEPTR the honorary status of Portal Masters. To activate your frozen friend's full potential, connect Beemo to the Portal, and then place one of your friends on the Portal. Until we meet again," -Eon_

"So, just connect the Portal to Beemo and we'll be all powerful?" Ice King asked.

"Let's see," Beemo said as he took the USB plug lying on the Portal and plugged it into himself. Suddenly, Beemo's screen started showing the words 'Please place a Skylander on the Portal of Power.' "So, who's going first?"

"I'll go," Finn said. Beemo picked Finn up and placed him on the Portal. Suddenly, Finn appeared on the screen, waving his Demon Blood Sword in the air with a rocky background and said: "A cut above the rest!" Finn then jumped high in the air, and appeared standing right next to Beemo, NEPTR, and the others, holding his Demon Blood Sword.

"FINN!" everyone screamed. "YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" Finn looked at himself and nodded.

"Guess I am," Finn said. "But why did I say a really cheesy catchphrase before I came back?" Everyone else looked at Beemo's screen and gasped. They all saw what was happening in the room. The only difference was that in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, a picture of Finn was next to a health bar, experience bar, and money counter.

"Whoa!" Finn said. "That's so cool! Hey, Beemo! Can anyone else come back with me?"

"Hm, the note says that only two Skylanders can be on a Portal at once," Beemo answered. "So only one more can come back."

"Then put Jake on," Finn said. NEPTR picked up Jake and placed him on the Portal next to Finn. The screen then showed Jake stretching up and down with a purple, sparkling background and said: "Stretch it out!" Jake then jumped high in the air, and appeared standing next to Finn.

"So cool!" Jake said with excitement. "What should we call ourselves?" Everyone looked at Jake with confusion, except the frozen heroes, who just showed the same expression they were frozen with. "What I mean is, the old heroes who used to use Portals were Skylanders, so what should we be, groundlanders?"

"Oh, how about Ice King's Hip Posse of Bros and Broettes?" Ice King suggested.

"What about the Hardcore Bloodsuckers?" Marceline suggested.

"How 'bout Ooolanders?" Finn suggested. There was a brief silence, and then everyone agreed. "Okay, then. From now until we turn back to normal, we shall be known as the Ooolanders, and we will stop Kaos and his plot to destroy Ooo!"

"YEAH!" everyone said.


	3. Chapter 3: Spyro Lost

**Ooolanders: Finn's Adventure**

**By: ITM**

_Note: I don't own Adventure Time or Skylanders._

**Chapter 3: Spyro Lost**

After agreeing on the name Ooolanders, Finn and Jake set off for the old rubble site known before as Market Square, where you could buy the freshest food around. Finn and Jake had both reached the Market Square, and started looking around for Spyro. While Finn and Jake were searching, the entire quest was watched by NEPTR and the rest of the Ooolanders on Beemo's screen. Finn and Jake were both at Level 1, with no money whatsoever. Finn and Jake weren't making much progress.

"Where could this Spyro guy be?" Jake asked while sifting through rocks. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Looking for this?" a voice asked. Finn and Jake turned around and saw a small green Cyclops with a mohawk. The Cyclops was holding an axe in one hand, and in the other hand, a purple toy dragon.

"_That's _Spyro?" Finn asked.

"Yes," the Cyclops said. "And if you want him, come and get him!" The Cyclops ran away.

"We have to catch that Cyclops!" Jake said.

"It's strange, though," Finn said. "We've battled Cyclopes before, but we haven't seen one like that guy before."

"Must be a mutation, or something," Jake said. "Let's go catch him and save Spyro!"

"Alright!" Finn said. The Ooolander duo ran off towards the Cyclops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaos and Glumshanks were in their gunship flying over Market Square.

"I believe the Ultimate Batteries are somewhere in the old Market Square on this miserable planet," Kaos told Glumshanks.

"Maybe," Glumshanks said. "But even if they are here, how would we find them under all of this rubble?"

"A very good question, Glumshanks," Kaos responded. "The answer is simple: we blast all the rubble until we find the Ultimate Batteries! Once we have the Ultimate Batteries, we can activate the Ultimate Portal and return to Skylands!"

"Why don't we just fly back to Skylands?" Glumshanks asked.

"Because, fool, if we were to just fly back to Skylands, we wouldn't have the Ultimate Portal in our possession! Plus, it would burn all the fuel in the gunship, so better to save than to waste. When we return to Skylands, we can punish those foolish rebels for sending us here! Then again, if they hadn't sent us here, we wouldn't have the Ultimate Portal! So, either way, win-win!"

"Lord Kaos! Look! It's two of those guys that we blasted at the wall!" Glumshanks was right. They were flying over Finn and Jake.

"WHAT?! Not to worry, we'll just have our minions take care of them! Glumshanks! DROP THE MINION LOAD!" Glumshanks pressed a button on the control panel and the bottom of the ship opened a hatch, and dropped a bunch of green Chompies. Unfortunately, the Chompies all died when they went splat against the ground. "Hm, maybe we should've given them all parachutes. No matter. My minion honorary Portal Master Dex is at the castle sending other minions here to aid me. Now, we'll just keep looking for the Ultimate Batteries." The gunship then flew away.

* * *

Back with Finn and Jake, the Ooolander duo were chasing after the Cyclops when a green, little monster fell from the sky. Suddenly, a bunch of those green monsters started falling from the sky. However, they all died upon reaching the ground, for they splatted against the ground. Then, a couple of multi-colored spheres poured out of the monsters. Finn grabbed one, and the sphere went into his body. Finn felt a tiny surge of power go through his body. Jake then grabbed a sphere, and it went into his body. Jake also felt a surge of power as the sphere went into his body.

"Dang, Jake," Finn said while absorbing more spheres. "What do ya think these are?"

"Maybe their experience points, like on the games we play on Beemo," Jake responded. "Maybe if we get a lot of them, we'll level up, or something!"

"Cool!" Finn said. "Let's collect a lot of these, then!"

After absorbing all the experience spheres, Finn and Jake continued to follow the Cyclops. They kept after the Cyclops until they came across a barrel.

"Hee-hee!" Jake snickered. "Dude, watch this!" Jake made his fist grow twice as big as it normally is, and slammed it down hard on the barrel. Naturally, the barrel broke. Inside the barrel, however, was a small, golden coin. Jake grabbed the coin and pocketed it. Suddenly, Finn and Jake heard a voice in their head. It was Beemo's voice.

"Finn! Jake!" he called out. "That guy Eon just sent us another note! It says: _Dear Ooolanders, I forgot to mention a few things. When you defeat enemies, you will gain experience. When you gain a lot of experience, you'll increase in level. You can only get as high as Level 10, however. Also, any money you collect can be spent on upgrades to power yourself up with new attacks and stronger attacks. To buy these upgrades, go to NEPTR, for I have granted him the power to sell upgrades. Until next time, Ooolanders. -Eon_

"Sweet!" Jake said. "We'll be rich AND powerful, now! Now, let's get that Cyclops!"

"Alright!" Finn said as he pounded fists with Jake. The Ooolander duo then continued to chase the Cyclops holding Spyro hostage.

After chasing the Cyclops for a good five minutes, the Ooolander duo caught up to the Cyclops, who tripped over a rock. **(Author's Note: LAME!) **Finn and Jake then cornered the Cyclops.

"It's over, Cyclops!" Finn said triumphantly.

"Yeah! Now hand over Spyro!" Jake commanded.

"Never! I must return this Skylander to Lord Kaos, emperor of all Skylands!" the Cyclops said. "Now you will fall to I, Uno the Cyclops, and my axe of doom!" Uno pocketed Spyro and readied his axe. Finn and Jake then readied themselves in battle stances, prepared to do battle with a Cyclops.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tree Fort, NEPTR and the other Ooolanders were watching the action on Beemo's screen.

"Go get 'em, boys!" Ice King said.

"Be careful, guys!" Bubblegum said.

"I wonder what that strange Cyclops meant by 'returning the Skylander to Lord Kaos,'" Tree Trunks inquired. "Could it be that the Cyclops works alongside with Kaos?"

"Whoever he works with, it doesn't matter!" Ice King said. "Cause my bros are gonna kick his butt!"


	4. Chapter 4: Uno Attacks!

**Ooolanders: Finn's Adventure**

**By: ITM**

_Note: I don't own Adventure Time or Skylanders._

**Chapter 4: Uno Attacks!**

In the Market Square, Finn and Jake were about to square off with Uno the Cyclops.

"I wonder what our new Ooolander powers can do!" Jake said.

"I know!" Finn said. "Maybe I can throw boulders or form mini-mountains!"

"Maybe I can shoot stretchy spikes, or something!" Jake said.

"I don't know what rabble your droning on about," Uno yelled to Finn and Jake. "But you better stop talking and start fighting!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tree Fort, Beemo accessed the Ooolander Info screen he found about after pressing random buttons on his body. He found out Finn and Jake's attacks:

Finn:

1. Slice- Swing your sword.

2. Kick- Kick your foes.

Jake:

1. Big Fist- Smash your foes with an enlarged fist.

2. Legdrop- Drop your leg on your foes.

* * *

Back at Market Square, Finn and Jake started fighting with Uno. Uno rushed towards Finn and Jake and swung his axe around in circles. Finn and Jake dodged the attack. Uno then stopped spinning around, and was dizzy. Finn saw this weakness as an opportunity to strike. Finn ran towards the dizzy Uno and, without thinking, pulled out his sword and swung it at Uno. It hit Uno right on target. However, Uno did not die, but he did flash red.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Huh," Finn said to himself. "So I just swing my sword. Oh well, it's what I'm best at!"

Uno then regained his composure, spotted Jake, and threw his axe at Jake. The axe hit Jake square in the face.

"Jake! NOOOOO!" Finn yelled. However, Jake did not die as well, he also flashed red.

"Ouch!" Jake said. "Man, that hurt! Take this, you jerk!"

Without thinking, Jake grew his fist to twice its normal size, and crushed Uno.

* * *

Back at the Tree Fort, NEPTR and the other Ooolanders were watching the fight between Finn and Jake and Uno. When Finn sliced Uno, Ice King said:

"Oh, geez! That's gotta leave a cut!"

"Man, Finn and Jake are good!" Marceline said. "But just wait until _I _get on that Portal! I'll rock the house!"

"Wait your turn, Marceline," Bubblegum told Marceline. "Remember, we all agreed that I would go next."

"Oh, sure," Marceline said mockingly. "Let the science-geek take on the bad guys with her blaster that probably doesn't even work."

Bubblegum growled. "Oh, and you must think you're so cool just because you have a pitiful axe," she said.

"You wanna go?"

"I'll take you down!"

"Ladies, ladies," Ice King said. "Let's not fight. I've an idea. How 'bout you both go on the Portal at once?"

"Fine," both Bubblegum and Marceline said in reluctant voices.

* * *

Back at Market Square, Finn and Jake were still battling Uno. All three fighters were tired.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit," Finn said.

"I know, but I think he's running on empty," Jake said.

"That's what you think!" Uno said to the Ooolander duo. "I have _another_ power!" Uno suddenly shot lasers out of his eye and hit both Finn and Jake with lasers.

"Ow!" they both yelled.

"Oh, he's gonna get it, now!" Jake said with an angry voice. Jake then grew his leg and dropped it right on Uno. The cyclops was buried in the ground. Uno then got back up.

"Hey! I wanna kick him, too!" Finn ran towards Uno and kicked him in the face. Uno fell to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, Uno disappeared, leaving money and experience spheres behind. Finn and Jake collected what was left of Uno, including Spyro. Finn and Jake then high-fived. Suddenly, they disappeared, for they were taken off the Portal. Spyro, still in toy form, fell off the Portal with them.

"We did it!" Finn said.

"Aw yeah!" Jake said.

"Congratulations, Finn and Jake," Bubblegum said.

"Well done, boys," Ice King said.

"Hey dude," Jake said to Finn. "Let's see if we can get any of those upgrade-things Eon mentioned!"

"Good idea," Finn said. "Me first!" Beemo placed Finn inside NEPTR's microwave, and the glass on the microwave cover started showing a list of upgrades he could buy. Finn had 100 gold. "Hmmmm," Finn said. "I'll take the first one, the one that says Sword Spin!" Suddenly, beams of energy were shot at Finn, and Finn felt a huge surge of power go through his lifeless body. "Whoa! I feel much stronger!"

"Now do me!" Jake said. Beemo removed Finn from NEPTR and replaced him with Jake. A new list of upgrades were now on display. Jake also had 100 gold. "Oh! I want the one that says Height Advantage!" Beams of energy were now being fired at Jake, and Jake also felt a big surge of power go through him. "I got the power!"

"Okay, then," Bubblegum said. "Now that we've defeated the cyclops, let's interrogate Spyro." Spyro was on the wooden floor, moaning.

"Aw, man," Spyro said. "I haven't been on a Portal in a millenium! I forgot how much of a rush it was." Spyro then saw all the Ooolanders, Beemo, and NEPTR. "Who the crap are all you guys?"

"We are the Ooolanders," Flame Princess answered. "We are the new guardians of Ooo. And soon to be the new guardians of Skylands."

"What?!" Spyro asked. "You know where Skylands is? You have to take me there now! I have to aid the Skylanders in battle against Kaos."

"Ummmm," Finn said. "About that, how long have you been asleep?"

"About a thousand years, why?" Spyro asked.

"All of the Skylanders except you are dead, man," Jake said.

"WHAT?!" Spyro yelled. "That can't be! All of them?"

"Yup," Finn answered.

"Even Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Cynder, Camo, and Hex?" Spyro asked.

"I don't even know who those guys are, but if they're Skylanders, then yes," Finn answered.

"Tell me everything that I missed," Spyro said.


End file.
